Anguirus
Anguirus is the second Kaiju (Japanese giant monster) to appear in the Toho franchise. Anguirus appeared only a year after Godzilla in the 1955 Toho film Godzilla Raids Again. Though being the first monster Godzilla ever fought, he has allied himself with the King of Monsters on several instances against more dangerous threats, eventually becoming his most trusted ally. Appearance Anguirus is a quadrupedal giant or irradiated dinosaur that looks vaguely similar to an Ankylosaurus. He has several horns on the top of his head and a single horn above his nose. His face is long and drawn out and has rows of long, jagged teeth, like a crocodile. His carapace is studded with long, sharp spikes. Anguirus' tail is covered with spikes and makes up most of his body length. His hind limbs are longer than his forelimbs, and he can stand up on them to his full height, though he generally walks upon all fours. Anguirus has a particularly strange brain, for he has not one but five, one in his head which controls all of his organs, and one above each one of his limbs, each brain most likely controls the limb they are above. This gives Anguirus an advantage in battle, for he can react much quicker than most Kaiju. Anguirus first appears in the Showa continuity as brown with yellowish spines, these colors are later changed in the Millennium series to light gray, with orange spikes and horns. Powers and Abilities Anguirus is armed with sharp teeth, claws, horns, spiky tail, and a spiky carapace. Although an aggressively tenacious fighter, Anguirus lacks ranged capability compared to some of Godzilla's other allies and opponents. Nevertheless, regardless of how much stronger his opponent might be, Anguirus never retreats from a fight without first taking substantial punishment. Also in most of the Godzilla video games Anguirus fires a sonic roar from his mouth, although he is never seen doing this in any of the Godzilla movies. In his first appearance in Godzilla Raids Again, it is explained that Anguirus' is capable of moving incredibly fast in spite of his bulk due to his brain extending into his chest and abdominal areas, allowing him to react more quickly. He is able to lunge at his opponents with massive leaps and is also capable of burrowing substantial distances. Two of his more impressive attacks involve jumping backward to impale his opponents on his spiked carapace In Godzilla vs. Gigan and his vice-like bite; the most famous example of the latter being when he faced King Ghidorah in Destroy All Monsters where he latched onto one of King Ghidorah's necks, his grip holding firm even as his opponent took flight. In Godzilla: Final Wars, Anguirus was redesigned with the ability to curl himself into a ball and propel himself forward with tremendous speed. The Final Wars version also possessed a spiked tail club like a real Ankylosaurus, though he was not witnessed using it in combat. Category:Godzilla Heroes Category:Dinosaurs Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Heroes who Don't Speak Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Creatures Category:Sidekick Category:Fighter Category:Gentle Giants Category:Giant Monsters Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Prehistoric Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Exorcists Category:Multiple Saver Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Global Protection Category:Parents Category:Revived Heroes Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Reptilian Heroes Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Destructive Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Mutated Heroes Category:Eco-Warriors